Rumah Primata
by Kanabee
Summary: Mereka bertiga, seperti biasa, memisahkan diri dari rombongan ketika fieldtrip kuliah. /no shipping/ slice of life/


**Rumah Primata**

 **Disclaimer©Hajime Isayama**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **...**

Sepertinya kami bertiga terpisah dari rombongan dan itu semua salahku. Aku terlalu bersemangat pada _fieldtrip_ kunjungan ke kebun binatang untuk tugas salah satu mata kuliah. Kalau diingat kali terakhir ke sana ketika aku dan Mikasa masih kecil. Padahal melihat banyak satwa selalu membuatku takjub. Dan begitu rombongan kelas masuk Rumah Primata aku tanpa sadar menyeret Armin untuk mengikutiku karena tidak tahan berlama-lama di satu titik dan Mikasa juga akan mengekoriku tanpa pikir panjang.

Kami sampai di kandang simpanse yang terbuka. Berbeda dengan kandang lain yang berkanopi dan berteralis.

"Simpanse sangat menakjubkan, mereka mempunyai hubungan sosial yang kompleks dalam kelompoknya."

Seperti biasa Armin yang serba tahu akan berkomentar tanpa diminta.

"Aaaaarghh," teriak Armin ketika air memercik ke wajah kami.

Aku tadi nyaris mengikutinya dan lari tunggang langgang lantaran simpanse itu melempar kami dengan buah makan siangnya. Awalnya kami mendekati kandangnya yang terhalang kolam sepanjang pagar. Dari jarak pandang sekitar lima meteran, aku benar-benar merasakan aura intimidasi dari primata itu. Simpanse sungguh macho dengan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya berbalut otot kencang. dan tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan kekuasaan seolah berkata bahwa tak akan ada satu makhluk pun yang akan memasuki teritorinya tanpa melawan dia sang alpha.

Tidak tahan dengan aura macam itu, aku menyeret Mikasa dan Armin ke kandang tidak jauh dari si simpanse. Mikasa cuma bergumam pelan dan Armin menggerutu karena bajunya basah. Lalu kami sampai pada kandang kera lainnya. Itu boti! Kau tau boti? dia primata berbulu hitam eksotik endemik pulau sulawesi dari negara Indonesia, daerah tropis. Armin menjelaskannya tanpa repot melihat papan informasi.

Monyet hitam itu ekornya pendek, bisa diabaikan karena perhatian akan sepenuhnya teralihkan pada pantat merah jambunya itu. Dibanding simpanse, boti lebih kalem dan lucu. mereka lincah dan bergelantungan tanpa beban. Lalu aku berjalan ke sisi yang lain dimana ada induk boti sedang duduk di tanah dengan bayinya.

"Mikasa lihat, bayi kera itu matanya hitam dan besar."

Mikasa tersenyum dan kami cukup lama memusatkan perhatian hanya pada bayi boti dan induknya. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan hendak mencuri perhatian si bayi hitam mungil, masih terpukau dengan kepolosan dan ekspresi ketidakberdayaan wajah kecil itu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku murung akan sebuah pemikiran di kepalaku.

"Hey Baby boti, kamu kuat ya, meskipun kamu tidak akan mengerti kehidupan alam liar yang penuh tantangan, di kandang besi ini setidaknya kamu dapat tetap tumbuh dan hidup," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu aku bekata pada Mikasa, "aku merasa kasihan pada bayi itu, dia lahir di kandang besi ini, umurnya baru beberapa minggu dan mungkin seterusnya hingga mati dia akan tumbuh dengan bergelantungan pada besi yang dingin."

"Apa bedanya sama kita," jawab Mikasa santai dan aku langsung menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Apanya?"

"Kita sama dengan boti-boti ini, kita juga terpenjara."

"Apanya?"

Mengulang pertanyaan karena aku memang tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah tahu dan paham apa yang ada di kepala Mikasa.

Mata hitam Mikasa memaku mataku, "Kita lahir juga dengan tembok-tembok yang mengelilingi kita..."

Kami kembali fokus pada bayi kera yang menyusu.

"kita tumbuh dan badan kita terpenjara kain dan baju yang kita pakai, kita berjalan di atas tanah dan kaki kita juga terpenjara oleh sepatu nyaman kita, dan banyak manusia yang terpenjara dengan pemikiran bahwa manusia adalah spesies yang terpilih," sambungnya.

.

Lalu kami berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi ironi itu. Ya... aku manusia yang terpenjara seperti kata Mikasa. Bahkan ketika penjara itu terlalu tipis angin jahat akan membuatku pusing dan mual. Ya... aku dan homo sapiens lainnya telah dengan sigap memagari diri sendiri membentuk belenggu nyaman yang menjanjikan.

 **Tamat**


End file.
